1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicular identification and, more specifically, to a identification system for motorists that have been pulled over, to verify the validity of law enforcement vehicles whereby a substrate creates a one way viewable property that is utilized in producing indicia on the windshield of a police cruiser viewable only from the outside, with said indicia being applied with alphabetical and numerical characters reversed and mirrored so as to appear most legible through a perspective seen through a driver's rear view mirror. With reversed and mirrored characters identifying the law enforcement vehicle's ID number and law enforcement phone number, a pulled over driver may call up the law enforcement station, read the ID through their rear view mirror, proclaim it to the station and find out if it is a real police officer or an imposter, in the case of an imposter a real police officer would be dispatched by the called station to the caller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other identification methods designed for verifying a police officer's identity. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,440 issued to Gill on Mar. 21, 1933.
Another patent was issued to Scott on Jun. 25, 1935 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,757 Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,277 was issued to Luce on May 27, 1947 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 9, 1963 to Magnuson as U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,596.
Another patent was issued to Smith on Dec. 23, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,220 Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,351 was issued to Abramson on Dec. 5, 1989 Another was issued to Hoskinson et al. on Aug. 16, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,351 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 28, 1999 to Brewster et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,337.
Another patent was issued to Gorman on Mar. 20, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,203 Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB2147542 was issued to Cliffe on May 15, 1985. Another was issued to Perry on May 19, 1999 as U.K. Patent No. GB2331393 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 21, 1999 to Casper as International Patent Publication No. WO99/52714.